everafterhighfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
TV Specials
De special zijn nu te zien Specials zijn korte films. Die maximum 60:00 minuten duurt. De eerste Special was "Het Verhaal van twee verhalen" die kwam uit op 23 februari 2014. Deze Special gaat over het verhaal van Raven Queen en het verhaal van Apple White. Zou Raven Queen het sprookjesboek kunnen ondertekenen? Apple hoopt dat Raven akkoord komt met de rol van de boze koningin. Maar Raven Queen wil haar eigen leven volgen , niet het leven van haar moeder (De Boze Koningin). De tweede special kwam uit op 23 Februari 2014, "Ware harten Dag" Deze Special kwam met 5 delen, Ware Harten Dag deel 1,Ware Harten Dag deel 2,etc. Deze special is vooral gericht op Valentijnsdag. Het is een oud feest die verboden was op Ever After High. C.A Cupid (Adoptie Dochter van Cupido) is het hoofdpersonage van deze Special. Ook Raven en Dexter spelen hier een grote rol in deze Special. De derde special is "kronings dag" die kwam uit in November 2014. Wie wordt uitgekozen als toekomstige koningin? Is het Apple White of is het Raven Queen maar het kan ook Blondie locks zijn (dochter van Goudlokje) en de nieuwe studente C.A Cupid waar iedereen van houdt. Wie kies jij? Je kan deze special op je P.C of Tablet kijken maar deze special kan je misschien ook zien op Nickelodeon. De vierde special die uit is gekomen is "Spring Unsprung" 'Dat is het jaarlijkse lente feest festijn. Maar het Lente Feest word opeens een hel. Alistair Wonderland (Zoon Van Alice) en Bunny Blanc (Dochter van het witte Konijn) komen opeens op het feest. Ze hebben het sprookjes boek terug gevonden. Die zomaar in Wonderland verscheen. Maar het leek erop dat iemand het sprookjesboek had verwisselt met een Zwarte Spreuken boek. Zouden de vrienden en vriendinnen van Ever After High het Lente Festijn kunnen redden? De vijfde special '"Way Too Wonderland" gaat vooral over Lizzie die een brief krijgt waarin staat dat haar moeder de Hartenkoningin een feest geeft en vraagt of ze komt. Alleen er is een probleem! de weg naar wonderland is afgesloten. Raven Queen zorgt er uiteindelijk voor dat ze in wonderland terecht komen. eenmaal in wonderland met een Dresscode. ze komen op een school waar veel gebeurd. Ze komen te weten dat Courtley Chester de dochter van de Joker Kaart het feest van de Hartenkoningin wil verpesten. De meiden doen hun best om er te voorzorgen dat Courtley het feest niet verpest! Courtley is namelijk opzoek naar het sprookjes boek der legende. Briar is daar niet zo blij mee maar gaat mee zoeken. uiteindelijk hebben de meiden het boek en gaan naar het feest. Briar die niet zo blij is gaat praten met Raven en Apple. uiteindelijk vernietigd Raven het Boek en iedereen kan zijn eigen verhaal schrijven zonder ergens aan vast te zitten. De zesde special is "Dragon Games" Apple laat de boze koninging vrij doordat zij haar lang en gelukkig wil. hier door brengt de boze koningin een oud spel terug Dragon Games. De boze koniging vermond zich als een student! (Mirra Chards) . Wanneer de boze konigin haar ware aard laat zien gaat het vekeerd. ever after hgih wordt overgenomen en Raven,Madeline,Darling,Ashlynn en melodie vluchten naar een ver bos. Apple die zich schuldig voelt probeert het goed te maken, maar als het eenmaal goed is wordt ze vergiftigd door een giftige appel! Darring die Apple wakker probeert te kussen lukt het niet maar zijn zus Darling lukt het wel. ze gaan met z'n alle proberen de Boze Koniging te stoppen maar of dat lukt kijk deze spannende special op NETFLIX. TV Specials ---- ---- --212.204.166.210 5 jul 2015 18:19 (UTC)